1930-31 OHA Intermediate Groups
This is the 1930-31 group play of the Ontario Hockey Association's Intermediate series: Group winners advanced to the 1930-31 OHA Intermediate Playoffs. =''Group 1= Section A 'Standings' 'Final' ''2 games total goals Royal Military College beat Gananoque 8 goals to 3. Section B 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Belleville beat Trenton 4 goals to 3. Group Final 2 games total goals Royal Military College beat Belleville 14 goals to 6. =''Group 2= Standings Semi Final ''2 games total goals Peterborough beat Bowmanville 10 goals to 5. Final 2 games total goals Oshawa beat Peterborough 16 goals to 6. =''Group 3= Section A (Only 2 Teams) Lakefield and Fenelon Falls both advanced to the group playoffs. They did not play each other. Section B Standings 'Section Semi Final' ''Sudden death *January 24 Lindsay 6 Port Perry 3 @ Lindsay 'Section Final' 2 games total goals Markham beat Lindsay 7 goals to 2. Group Playoffs 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Markham beat Fenelon Falls 9 goals to 5. 'Final' 2 games total goals Markham beat Lakefield 10 goals to 3. =''Group 4= =Group 5= This group was made up of university teams and was promoted to Senior B. See 1930-31 OHA Senior B Season. =Group 6= Standings Final ''2 games total goals Acton beat Burlington 3 goals to 2. =''Group 7= Standings Semi Final ''2 games total goals Elmira beat Guelph 7 goals to 2. Final 2 games total goals Elora beat Elmira 5 goals to 2. =''Group 8= Standings Final ''2 games total goals Dunnville beat Jordan 3 goals to 1. =''Group 9= =Group 10= Standings Fourth place playoffs 'Semi Final' ''Sudden death *January 30 Kitchener Greenshirts 3 Preston Riversides 2 'Final' Sudden death *February 2 Kitchener Greenshirts 3 Brantford 2 Semi Finals 2 games total goals Hamilton Patricias beat Woodstock 4 goals to 2. Kitchener Greenshirts beat Paris Green & Whites 6 goals to 2. Final 2 games total goals Hamilton Patricias beat Kitchener Greenshirts 8 goals to 3. =''Group 11= Standings Semi Final ''2 games total goals Chatham Maroons beat University of Western Ontario 5 goals to 2. Final 2 games total goals Chatham Maroons beat London East 4 goals to 2. =''Group 12= Section A 'Standings' 'Semi Final' ''2 games total goals Glencoe beat Chatham Greenshirts 3 goals to 1. 'Final' 2 games total goals Blenheim beat Glencoe 6 goals to 3. Section B (Just two teams) Best of 3 *'La Salle' 2 Dresden 1 *'Dresden' 5 La Salle 2 *'La Salle' 3 Dresden 2 La Salle beat Dresden 2 wins to 1. Group Final 2 games total goals La Salle beat Blenheim 6 goals to 4. =''Group 13= Standings Final ''2 games total goals *'Watford' 3 Forest 1 *'Forest' 3 Watford 2 Watford beat Forest 5 goals to 4. =''Group 14= =Group 15= Standings Final ''2 games total goals Stratford beat Milverton 5 goals to 3. =''Group 16= =Group 17= =Group 18= Section A Section B 'Gravenhurst' (won), Bracebridge, Huntsville ''Statistics unavailable. Group Final 2 games total goals Midland beat Gravenhurst 3 goals to 2. =''St. Catharines & District League= Won by 'Niagara-on-the-Lake' =Toronto Amateur Hockey Association= Won by 'Toronto Xebecs' =Team Photos= 30-31UWOInt.jpg|University of Western Ontario Mustangs 30-31OakInt.jpg|Oakville 30-31ActonInt.jpg|Acton =See Also''= 1930-31 OHA Intermediate Playoffs Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1931 in hockey